Hakuoro
Hakuoro (ハクオロ) is the main character of Utawarerumono. Once an amnesiac man found heavily injured in a forest, he was healed by Eruruu and led a rebellion before becoming emperor of Tuskuru. Later on, he reveals to be the embodiment of Witsuarunemitea's good half before he merges with the darker half and becoming the god united. Currently, Hakuoro/Witsuarunemitea is sleeping beneath Onkamiyamukai to prevent his other half from causing more havoc yet is strongly hinted to return. Appearance He is tall, has a slender build and black hair that reaches just above his shoulders. Hakuoro wears an irremovable strange mask with a marking on it. His clothing consists mainly of a white Kimono with a blue trim, blue pants, and a pair of brown boots. Personality Hakuoro is usually very calm and collected. Hakuoro doesn't like work so much and is often seen sneaking away from his work to get some fresh air, to Benawi's frustration. Being saved by Eruruu, Hakuoro is very protective over her and her little sister, Aruruu. He is often very patient, especially with Oboro, who often acts rashly and without thinking. He is also an expert on tactics, able to win so many battles even if the tables are turned against him. Biography Hakuoro was first found in a forest by Eruruu and taken into her care along with Tusukuru. As he awoke, he had no memories of himself and no identity. To that end, he decided to live with Tusukuru. After slaying Mutikapa and saving the village, he was given the name Hakuoro by Tusukuru, whose name was after her own son. Relationships Aruruu - Hakuoro fills the role of the father figure in Aruruu's life. He is very easy on Aruruu and cares greatly for her safety. Tusukuru - Caretaker and healer after being found in the forest by Eruruu. She gives Hakuoro her son's clothing which triggers a memory in Aruruu about her father. He vowed to take care of her granddaughters before she passed away. Eruruu - Eruruu is Hakuoro's love interest throughout the series. Initially, he saw her as a little sister much to her sadness. Over time, he fell in love with her and even confessed at the end of the series, promising to meet her again. It is hinted that he does return to her. Yuzuha - The two enjoy each other's company whenever he visits her but it is unclear if Hakuoro had feelings for Yuzuha despite her wish of bearing a child fulfilled. Trivia * The Marking on Hakuro's Mask means "Earth" * As Iceman, Hakuoro unleashed the "disaster" upon humanity that nearly extinct them. He turned them into curses after being captured by some scientists who dissected Mikoto, his wife, along with her child in response to their inhumane goal to achieve immortality and return to the surface through his mask. The birth of his dark side was what caused the event before being "sealed" until he was split apart. It was this act that later evolved into the different stories of Onvitaikayan. The only known survivors are Haku and the Emperor of Yamato, whom the latter is still continuing the goal by invading Tuskuru. * In the visual novel, Hakuoro enters a relationship(s) with Eruruu, Karura, Touka, and Urutorii and spends an intimate night with each of them separately. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male